


Tras la tormenta

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los eventos sucedidos en el final de ME3, Shepard yace malherida en los escombros de la Ciudadela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Post-destroy. Utilizo un headcanon según el cual es posible recuperar a EDI. No sé si es lo que querías, ¡pero espero que te guste!♥

Todo su alrededor parecía el fin del mundo; y, a juzgar por la sangre, la destrucción y el lacerante dolor que empañaba toda su percepción, probablemente lo fuera. Shepard había estado recuperando la conciencia intermitentemente desde aquella explosión que la había hecho perder el mundo de vista y que lo había ennegrecido todo pero, cada vez que despertaba, estaba en el mismo lugar, con las piernas enterradas en una inconmensurable montaña de cascotes y el cuerpo bañado en un dolor que tampoco parecía tener ni límite ni final.  
  
Shepard tenía la certeza de que iba a morir allí. Ojalá aún le hubiera quedado un resquicio de fuerza para moverse, para luchar; para intentar, al menos, buscar una salida del laberinto de escombros que, probablemente, no existía de todas formas. Pero, como si la explosión lo hubiera barrido todo a su paso, Shepard descubrió no había nada a lo que aferrarse. Ya no quedaba _nada_.  
  
Dedicó la última exhalación de sus pulmones a visualizar a sus amigos, a la tripulación de la Normandía, a Kaidan. Luego el pensamiento se desdibujó, difuso, roto, sin vida. Como ella.

***

Perdió la conciencia mucho antes de que el equipo de exploración consiguiera llegar hasta su posición y alguien reconociera el destrozado cuerpo de la comandante Shepard, primera espectro humana, salvadora de la Ciudadela y, ahora, también salvadora de la galaxia.  
  
Las noticias, lentas como cualquier tipo de comunicación tras la destrucción de los relés de masa, viajaron por el espacio hasta que, en algún recóndito planeta fuera de lo que anteriormente se conocía como el espacio de la Ciudadela, una nave de la Alianza quedó en silencio y luego explotó en oleadas de incontenible júbilo.

***

Y Shepard abrió los ojos. Y allí, entre las desdibujadas y borrosas formas de la blanquecina realidad del hospital, apareció él. Unos ojos marrones, acuosos, bonitos. Aún tenía la visión parcialmente cegada por el exceso de luz, pero Shepard le hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.  
  
—Hola, Shepard —susurró él. Su voz, toda dulzura y calidez, tenía un matiz extraño, como si estuviera a punto de quebrársele a media sílaba.  
  
Y ella respiró tan profundamente como se lo permitió su maltrecho cuerpo.

***

La habitación del hospital estaba bañada por la luz anaranjada todas las tardes. Shepard solía dedicar tiempo a mirar por la ventana, poniendo los ojos en la lejanía y contentándose con sentir aquella sensación de tranquilidad que parecía haber inundado la galaxia tras el trepidante ritmo que había imperado durante la invasión segadora, con sentir el suave sonido de su respiración, de su pestañeo, de los lentos movimientos que su cuerpo iba recuperando poco a poco.  
  
A pesar de la paz en la galaxia, la calma era algo que aparecía muy poco en la habitación de la comandante Shepard. Solía recibir visitas a menudo, especialmente de la tripulación (y ex tripulación) de la Normandía; tantas que muy a menudo la doctora se veía obligada a echarles para que la paciente pudiera descansar. Después de todo, el cuerpo de Shepard apenas estaba empezando a recuperarse.  
  
Kaidan había llorado la primera vez que abrió los ojos y pudo volver a hablarle. Solía estar con ella buena parte del tiempo; a veces Shepard se despertaba y él ya estaba allí, leyendo en una silla, o con el pad de datos apoyado en la rodilla y los ojos cerrados. Algunos días le traía noticias de lo que estaba pasando a nivel galáctico, acerca de cómo iban las tareas de reconstrucción y qué iba sabiéndose acerca de los planetas que seguían incomunicados; otros, le traía libros o juegos de cartas, y la entretenía hasta que la luz anaranjada daba paso a la oscuridad y las estrellas.  
  
—Quédate —solía pedirle ella, con su característica sonrisa torcida y el nada discreto tono sugerente que ambos sabían que no llevaba a ninguna parte.  
  
Y él se tumbaba a su lado sobre las sábanas, casi sin tocarla, como si fuera de cristal.

***

A Shepard le pareció que habían pasado años enteros hasta el día en que, por fin, la doctora decidió darle el alta. A pesar de que aún iba a tener que guardar reposo y rehabilitación, Shepard tenía que admitir que agradecía poder cambiar de aires y sentir el aire fresco sobre su cara. Nunca se había acostumbrado a permanecer mucho tiempo quieta en un mismo lugar.  
  
—Entonces imagino que has tenido visita de la doctora hoy, ¿no? —Kaidan había acudido a ayudarla con el traslado, y apenas había tardado unos segundos desde que habían abandonado la habitación del hospital en abordarla a preguntas. Había querido impregnar la frase de un aire despreocupado que tenía mucho de artificial.  
  
Shepard asintió, soltando las palabras con despreocupación: —Ha aparecido y me ha soltado media hora de charla médica incomprensible.  
  
—¿Pero te ha dado el informe médico? —volvió a preguntar Kaidan.  
  
—Diría que sí.  
  
—¿Y las recomendaciones de rehabilitación?  
  
—¿No es lo mismo? —se burló ella.  
  
Kaidan frunció el ceño: —Shepard, esto es importante.  
  
—Seguro que lo tengo en la maleta, ¿quieres dejar de preocuparte? —Ella se detuvo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para conseguir su atención. Kaidan fijó los ojos marrones sobre los suyos, mirándola con una mezcla tan genuina de nerviosismo y cariño que podría haber ablandado a cualquiera—. No me mires así. Estoy bien. Te lo prometo. —Y, de forma casi imperceptible, una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios—. Sólo tengo que dejar de hacer imprudencias durante un tiempo.  
  
—¿Y crees que podrás? —bromeó Kaidan.  
  
Ella sonrió tenuemente, con la comisura del labio curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba: —Me lo tomaré como un reto.  
  
Shepard deslizó las manos suavemente por la camiseta de él hasta llevarlas a su cuello. La piel estaba suave y cálida, y ella no pudo resistirse a rodearle con sus brazos en un estrecho abrazo. Kaidan colocó las manos sobre su cintura en lo que apenas fue un roce, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, pero el tacto fue suficiente para provocar aquella agradable sensación de vértigo en lo más profundo del estómago. Shepard sonrió suavemente, con la mejilla apoyada suavemente en su hombro.  
  
—No puedes imaginarte las ganas que tenía de esto.

***

La decoración del árbol había quedado algo escasa y, quizá, ligeramente desbaratada. Shepard hubiera querido echar una mano cuanto menos, pero todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que, considerando su condición de enferma en proceso de recuperación, su única contribución iba a ser, en palabras de Garrus, “poner el culo en la silla” y no moverse de allí. Así que Wrex, James y Garrus se habían encargado de colocar las guirnaldas y las bolas de Navidad (a cada cual con peor acierto que el anterior; a pesar de que EDI les había buscado una docena de imágenes en la extranet de cómo se suponía que debía quedar), mientras que Kaidan había _intentado_ cocinar pollo relleno con la ayuda de Joker, y Tali y Liara habían pasado la tarde aprendiéndose villancicos de dudoso gusto. Había que reconocer que, bajo cualquier canon estándar, la celebración navideña hubiera dejado mucho que desear pero, en cambio, a Shepard no se le occuría ninguna forma mejor de pasar aquel día.  
  
—Ya era hora de que nos reuniéramos, Shepard —comentó Garrus, cuando la abundante cena dio paso a una muy disfrutable charla de sobremesa—. Es una pena que no podamos estar todos, pero… una fiesta es una fiesta, ¿no?  
  
—Yo a esto no lo llamo “fiesta”—soltó Wrex, con una amplia sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. El tono de burla era más que evidente—. Si nos hubiéramos ido a algún sitio en vez de quedarnos en casita como bebés, sería otra cosa. ¡Ja! Si es que sois una panda de pyjaks aburridos.  
  
—Es la edad, Wrex —bromeó Shepard—. Tú dame unos meses para recuperarme del todo, y te acompaño hasta al club más maloliente y sórdido de Tuchanka.  
  
—Cuidado con lo que prometes —señaló Garrus, divertido—. Ten por seguro que te lo recordará.  
  
—Da igual, hoy en día ya me atrevo con cualquier cosa. —rió ella—. Pero ha estado bien tener una cena tranquila hoy para variar.  
  
—¿Calificarías la noche como “satisfactoria”? —preguntó EDI, con la curiosidad patente en su voz.  
  
Shepard rió suavemente, recolocándose el gorro: —Sin duda. Gracias. A todos. —susurró, y la voz se le rompió un poco en la última palabra. Kaidan ejerció una suave presión en su mano, y Shepard volvió a sonreír para sus adentros.  
  
—Vaya, Lola, si al final serás una sentimental y todo —rió James.  
  
—Venga, venga, venga, nada de llantos, ¡hay que brindar! —saltó Joker, golpeando repetidamente la copa de licor con el tenedor—. ¡Por la Normandía!  
  
—Cómo no —comentó Kaidan, riendo.  
  
—¡Por la Normandía! —El tintineo de las copas se hizo oír en el apartamento, y Shepard se llevó la suya a los labios, dándole un pequeño sorbo al líquido rosáceo.  
  
—¡¡Feliz… como se llame esto!! —bramó Wrex, explotando de alegría y provocando más de un atragantamiento producto de las risas.  
  
—Feliz Navidad, Shepard —susurró Kaidan, cálidamente.  
  
Y ella asintió, con aquella agradable sensación de alegría contenida. Shepard volvió a beber, con los ojos cerrados y el sabor afrutado del alcohol bajándole por la garganta. Los abrió lentamente, y las serpentinas y los colores que teñían el techo aparecieron de repente en su campo de visión, como un esperanzador presagio.


End file.
